Sniper Rifles
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Sniper Rifles: BOOM HEADSHOT! These guns are, obviously, for those who prefer very long-distance kills. The guns are not necessarily more accurate or powerful than some of the assault rifles, but they maintain accuracy over much longer ranges and all come with telescopic sights, allowing you to line up shots from much safer positions. Several of the rifles offered in CoD4 are semi-automatic and all have an unlockable ACOG scope, making them potentially useful as high-powered substitutes for the G3 and M14 assault rifles M40A3: Weapon Name: '''M40A3 '''Accuracy: 9+ / 12 Damage: 9+ / 12 Range: 12 / 12 Fire Rate: 2+ / 12 Mobility: 8 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 5/15 Recoil: moderate/high random Reload Time: 1.1 First Round / 0.4 Next Round Good Perks/Attachments: Iron Lungs, Stopping Power, UAV Jammer, Bandolier, Claymore x2 Damage: 70 '''Range: 4000-5000 Rate of Fire: 70 RPM Bolt Penetration: Large / Large Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.5) / Neck: (1.5) / Torso: (1.1) / Stomach: (1.1) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (10-15) / Crouch (9.5-14) / Prone (9-13) ' Modified from the Remington 700 hunting rifle and used by the U.S. Marine Corps. Bolt-action. The Marines took the R700 and gave it lower recoil, a larger clip, and improved accuracy at the cost of bullet damage. That's the tradeoff you have to consider when choosing between this gun and the R700. Because it's bolt-action, choosing this gun restricts you to long-range sniping unless you enjoy using a pistol or using a second main weapon with Overkill. Be patient, line up your shot and hold your breath before firing, and remember to change positions after each couple of shots if possible to avoid being located. Notes: -The M40A3 is unlocked at Rank 3 Private along with Sniper preset class)-*Because the bolt action rifles accept individual rounds, you can press fire while reloading to halt the reloading process and chamber whichever round you loaded last, in case you need to attack while reloading. M21: '''Weapon Name: '''M21 '''Accuracy:' 7 / 12 Damage: 8 / 12 Range: 12 / 12 Fire Rate: 6 / 12 Mobility: 8 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 10/20 Recoil: moderate cluster Reload Time: 2.5 Seconds / 3.1 seconds empty Good Perks/Attachments: Iron Lungs, Stopping Power, UAV Jammer, Bandolier, Claymore x2, ACOG scope Damage: '''70 '''Range: 4000-5000 Rate of Fire: 1200 RPM Single Penetration: Large / Large Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.5) / Neck: (1.5) / Torso: (1.1) / Stomach: (1.0) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (10-15) / Crouch (9.5-14) / Prone (9-13) U.S. Army sniper rifle in active service since the Vietnam Era. The Army has switched its standard sniper rifle to the R700-based M24, but they also still use M21s and I guess the makers of CoD4 didn't want a third R700-based rifle in the lineup. The M21 is adapted from the M14, so it basically functions as the M14 was supposed to anyway. The recoil goes from excessive for a battle rifle (M14) to acceptable for a semi-automatic sniper (M21). With the lowest recoil of any sniper rifle, this is the one most likely to be modified with an ACOG and taken to a closer range. Feel free to take several rapid shots at your enemy to take them down instead of the painstaking one shot, one kill method required by the bolt-action rifles. You may wish not to hold your breath when taking several shots in a row, since the recoil is actually increased by taking a breath-held shot.(Note: The M21 is unlocked at Rank 7 Corporal Dragunov: Weapon Name: ''' Dragunov (SVD, Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova) '''Accuracy: 7 / 12 Damage: 9+ / 12 Range: 12 / 12 Fire Rate: 6 / 12 Mobility: 8 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 10/20 Recoil: high vertical/random Reload Time: 2.75 Seconds / 3.5 seconds empty Good Perks/Attachments: Iron Lungs, Stopping Power, UAV Jammer, Bandolier, Claymore x2 Damage: '''70 '''Range: 4000-5000 Rate of Fire: 1200 RPM Single Penetration: Large / Large Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.5) / Neck: (1.5) / Torso: (1.5) / Stomach: (1.0) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (10-15) / Crouch (9.5-14) / Prone (9-13) Soviet sniper rifle still in active use in the former Soviet nations, the Middle East, and Asia. This gun has an essentially direct tradeoff with the M21: the Dragunov has more power, but the M21 has smaller recoil. If you try pulling off rapid shots with the Dragunov in the same way you would with the M21, be prepared to compensate for the considerable vertical recoil. Take your shots more slowly than with the M21 and think twice before carrying it in close with an ACOG, but otherwise use it in the same way.(Note: The Dragunov is unlocked at Rank 22 Master Gunnery Sergeant) R700: Weapon Name: ''' Remington R700 '''Accuracy: 8+ / 12 Damage: 11 / 12 Range: 12 / 12 Fire Rate: 2+ / 12 Mobility: 8 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 4/12 Recoil: very high upper right Reload Time: 2.75 Seconds / 3.5 seconds empty Good Perks/Attachments: Iron Lungs, Stopping Power, UAV Jammer, Bandolier, Claymore x2 Damage: '''70 '''Range: 4000-5000 Rate of Fire: 1200 RPM Single Penetration: Large / Large Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.5) / Neck: (1.5) / Torso: (1.1) / Stomach: (1.1) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (10-15) / Crouch (9.5-14) / Prone (9-13) The unmodified Remington 700 hunting rifle. It's larger and more powerful than the M40A3, but kicks like a bionically augmented mule with the largest recoil in the game. As a bolt-action sniper rifle and with only 4 bullets per clip, you should be very discrete about positioning yourself and should follow the rule of "one shot, one kill" very strictly. If that's too boring for you, or if you think you'll need to engage in close quarters occasionally, either build your pistol skills or use Overkill with an SMG. (Note: The R700 is unlocked at Rank 34 Major)(Note: *Because the bolt action rifles accept individual rounds, you can press fire while reloading to halt the reloading process and chamber whichever round you loaded last, in case you need to attack while reloading.) Barrett .50Cal: Weapon Name: ''' Barrett .50cal (M82, Special Applications Scoped Rifle) '''Accuracy: 7 / 12 Damage: 11 / 12 Range: 12 / 12 Fire Rate: 4 / 12 Mobility: 8 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 10/20 Recoil: high upper right Reload Time: 2.75 Seconds / 3.5 seconds empty Good Perks/Attachments: Iron Lungs, Stopping Power, UAV Jammer, Bandolier, Claymore x2 Damage: '''70 '''Range: 4000-5000 Rate of Fire: 1200 RPM Single Penetration: Large / Large Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.5) / Neck: (1.5) / Torso: (1.5) / Stomach: (1.1) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (10-15) / Crouch (9.5-14) / Prone (9-13) Used by a number of militaries and special forces worldwide for explosive ordinance disposal and attacks on military hardware (vehicles, buildings, personnel behind significant cover). Semi-automatic. Just so you know, a .50 caliber round is twice the height of a U.S. dollar bill, or about twice as long as your pinky finger. Google it if you want to see an actual round. I'm not sure if the Barrett has the highest penetration of any weapon in the game, but it would make sense. If you like the ability to kill enemies behind cover without using the Deep Penetration perk, this gun delivers. It can be thought of as the semi-auto alternative to the R700 in terms of power, but it's less accurate, and you can't fire a volley of rounds like you can with the M21. It's a matter of personal preference whether you choose this or the R700 for a highest-power sniper rifle, but being semi-auto doesn't make this gun much better at closer range due to the recoil, which is a bit larger than the Dragunov's. If you want power but prefer to fire more rapidly at closer range, choose this over the R700. If you love your accuracy and headshots, choose the R700.(Note: The Barret .50cal is unlocked at Rank 49 Lieutenant General) BakeR 15:15, 8 August 2009 (UTC)